Guan Yu
Guan Yu is a character who has been playable since the first Dynasty Warriors. One of the Five Tiger Generals of Shu, he's also oath brother to Zhang Fei and Liu Bei; he's considered the middle brother of the three. Since they share the same family name, he also adopted Guan Ping. Guan Yu is said to have a beautiful long beard and a long blade. To this day, Guan Yu is worshiped in some parts of Asia as Guan Di, the God of War, Justice and Loyalty. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 30 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Guan Yu met and swore to his brothers at the Yellow Turbans Rebellion. In some games, the trio become oath brothers after the battle's conclusion. He loyally serves Liu Bei and is often seen fighting together with him during the battle against Dong Zhuo's men. In some games, he and his brothers also fight Lu Bu at Hulao Pass. When he's separated from his brothers, he will temporarily serve Cao Cao and befriends some of Wei's men. He participates in Guan Du but will retreat if he sees Liu Bei present. Following this battle, some games reenact his escape from Wei to return to his brother, in which he needs to pass through five gates. He was finally defeated at Fan Castle in where Guan Yu's forces were heavily outnumbered. Even under pain of death, he refused to betray Liu Bei by bowing to Cao Cao, and was promptly executed. To avenge him, Liu Bei will rashly charge Lu Xun's forces, whom were partly responsible for his brother's defeat. Guan Yu's death is preventable in his personal Musou Mode. Warriors Orochi Guan Yu is one of the generals forced to serve Orochi in Warriors Orochi. To assure his brother's safety, he and Zhang Fei often side together in battle. After meeting Zhao Yun's resistance, the brothers eventually agree to defect in a bid to rescue their lord. In Warriors Orochi 2, Guan Yu remains in Shu with his brothers, Liu Bei and Zhang Fei. When Zhang Fei notices the forces of Lu Bu approaching at Nagashino, Guan Yu asks to be the one to battle. Zhang Fei replies that he saw Lu Bu first, and Liu Bei agrees to allow Zhang Fei to lead the force to attack Lu Bu and asks Guan Yu to guard the main camp. Later, at Jia Meng Gate, when the Shu forces are against Kiyomori, Liu Bei allows Guan Yu to take the lead since he was asked to stay behind in the previous battle. In the battle, Dong Zhou sets fire to the main Shu camp and Sun Wukong sends forth phantom soldiers. Guan Yu is then reinforced by his old friend from Wei, Zhang Liao, who helps in dispatching the sorcerers who control the phantom soldiers. The battle is won with Guan Yu and Zhang Liao declaring to end the chaos by their might. Kessen Guan Yu is a starting character for Shu in Kessen II. Like the novel, he's one of Liu Bei's oath brothers and a fearsome general in battle. He is probably the fastest unit in Liu Bei's army and rides Red Hare into battle (though it's never mentioned how or where he obtained the horse). He was the one who encouraged his brother to fight for Diao Chan. Early in the game, he also helps with his brother's policies and battle planning. He's an old friend of Zhang Liao and the two once fought over a woman ten years in the past. However, Guan Yu let his friend win the bout and the woman married Zhang Liao. He has a lifelong fear of frogs, a fact that Zhang Fei jokes about during one of his drinking binges. He's implied to also like his friend, Mei Sanniang, and will declare plans to avenge her if she's routed. Character Information Voice Actors * Crispin Freeman - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English) * Dave B. Mitchell - Warriors Orochi series (English) * Beau Billingslea - Dynasty Tactics 2 (English) * Steve Blum - Kessen II (English) * Yasunori Masutani - Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi series, and Dynasty Tactics series (Japanese) * Hideyuki Hori - Kessen II (Japanese), Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"Blue Dragon strikes!" *"We were once outlaws and were scorned by everyone! That changed! That day I decided I would do anything for Brother Liu Bei!" :~~Guan Yu remembering his brotherhood oath; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : A baton-like swing with his blade, sending enemies into the air. * , : Strikes upward with the spear, throwing the enemy up. * , , ( , , ): A repertoire of dazing slashes to the head with the blade. * , , , : A large spin, powerfully knocking back opponents with the halberd. * , , , , : Guan Yu swings his halberd horizontally, creating a small tornado in front of him. * , , , , , : Stomps on the ground and swings weapon, making a small shockwave. * : Series of wide-ranged swings, and a strong vertical slash causing opponents to be knocked quite a distance back. * : Jump. * , : Jump, then swipe with the halberd. * , : Guan Yu jumps, then swings his halberd to the left once, following and finishing it up with a forceful slash to the ground that causes a small earthquake. Horse Moveset * : Guan leans to each side, and swipes his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. * : Dismount. Using Guan Yu In Dynasty Warriors 6, Guan Yu keeps his original weapon. Though his costume and moveset have both been updated, his attack chains still retain a very straightforward and wide-ranged attacks, with mostly no flashy attacks. His Tome Attack, Swift Attack, is boosted from skills able for purchase on Guan Yu's unique Skill Tree. Three abilities can be bought for Yu which are Rage and Wild Rage, which increase and greatly increase the power of the Tome Attack respectively, and Stamina, which boosts the duration for the attack. Lastly, his weak grapple move is very quick and has long reach. The names of his three weapons are "Blue Dragon", "Black Dragon", and "White Dragon". Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 5 They are Guan Yu's battle: 1.Battle Of Si Shui Gate; 2.Battle of Hu Lao Gate; 3.Battle of Chang Shan; 4.Battle of Guan Du; 5.Battle of Chang Ban; 6.Guan Yu's Escape; 7.Battle of Fan Castle Gallery Image:Liu Bei Art.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork (Guan Yu is on right) Image:Guan Yu.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Guan Yu DW6 Artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 artwork Image:Guan Yu II.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Guanyusf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce. Image:Guanyu-rotkx.jpg|Guan Yu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms X Image:Brothersoath-kessenII.jpg|Guan Yu and his brothers making their oath in Kessen II. Category:Shu characters Category:Five Tiger Generals